


Labyrinth Hearts

by Da_Foosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, High ratings to be on the safe side, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Creature!Harry, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Foosa/pseuds/Da_Foosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry is hit with an Unknown spell.<br/>It’s ancient & hasn’t been seen in over 1000 years…<br/>Of cause Severus now has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the legends.  
> They belong to their respective owners; I’m just playing with them.  
> No money is being made from this fic.  
> The first few chapters are ALMOST verbatim from the Deathly Hallows book (starting on page 524), but for the purpose of this fic I kind of had to start where I did as I needed the info from the book to slowly morph into my idea.  
> Un-beta’d but I used spell-check on my computer, if you do find any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know (and where it is) so I can fix it, Thanks!  
> Again I do not own Harry Potter; I’m just playing in the verse!

Chapter Notes:

These 1st few chapters are heavily quoted from the book, I’ve done it this way so that even if you haven’t read the books you can still pick up on where my story comes in - Plus it leads into my little idea all pretty well so I’m borrowing J.K.Rs words. There will (most likely) be more quotes from parts of the books too seeing as I’m working from that time period, not sure just how much I want to use yet, but they will be slightly altered for the sake of this fic regardless. On a side note, I have never come across this idea before in all the fanfics I’ve read, so please be kind and let me know if you have come across it or if you even like it!

_**Quoted directly from Deathly Hallows**_

_^Parseltongue^_

_'Thoughts'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

 

_**They moved in silence, Harry’s gaze fixed upon the swinging beam of the wand held in his fist._

_At last the tunnel began to slope upwards and Harry saw a sliver of light ahead. Hermione tugged at his ankle._

_“The Cloak!” she whispered. “Put the Cloak on!”_

_He groped behind him and she forced the bundle of slippery cloth into his free hand. With difficulty he dragged it over himself, murmured, “Nox,” extinguishing his wandlight, and continued on his hands and knees, as silently as possible, all his senses straining, expecting every second to be discovered, to hear a cold clear voice, see a flash of green light._

_And then he heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the fact that the opening at the end of the tunnel had been blocked up by what looked like an old crate. Hardly daring to breath, Harry edged right up to the opening and peered through a tiny gap left between the crate and the wall._

_The room beyond was dimly lit, but he could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in mid-air. He could see the edge of a table, and a long-fingered, white hand toying with a wand. Then Snape spoke, and Harry’s heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden._

_“… my Lord, their resistance is crumbling –“_

_“- and it is doing so without your help,” said Voldemort, in his high, clear voice. “Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there … almost.”_

_“Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please.”_

_Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position …_

_Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semi-darkness._

_“I have a problem, Severus,” said Voldemort softly._

_“My Lord?” said Snape._

_Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor’s baton._

_“Why doesn’t it work for me, Severus?”_

_In the silence, Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled, or was it Voldemort’s sibilant sigh lingering on the air?_

_“My – my Lord?” said Snape blankly. “I do not understand. You – you have preformed extraordinary magic with that wand.”_

_“No,” said Voldemort. “I have preformed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand … No. it has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago.”_

_Voldemort’s tone was musing, calm, but Harry’s scar had begun to throb and pulse: pain was building in his forehead and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort._

_“No difference,” said Voldemort again._

_Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face: he wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words, to reassure his master._

_Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for a few seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry._

_“I have thought long and hard, Severus … do you know why I have called you back from battle?”_

_And for a moment Harry saw Snape’s profile: his eyes were fixed upon the snake in its enchanted cage._

_“No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter.”_

_“You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happened. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come.”_

_“But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself –”_

_“My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more, the better- but do not kill him. But it is you that I wish to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable.”_

_“My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But- let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can –”_

_“I have told you, no!” said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort’s impatience in his burning scar. “My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!”_

_“My Lord, there can be no question, surely -?”_

_“- but there is a question, Severus. There is.”_

_Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape._

_“Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?”_

_“I – I cannot answer that, my Lord.”_

_“Can't you?”_

_The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry’s head: he forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape’s pale face._

_“My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take anothers wand. I did so, but Lucius’s wand shattered upon meeting Potter’s.”_

_“I – I have no explanation, my Lord.”_

_Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere._

_“I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore.”_

_And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape’s face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes._

_“My Lord – let me go to the boy – “_

_“All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here,” said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, “wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner … and I think I have the answer.”_

_Snape did not speak._

_“Perhaps you already know it? You are a cleaver man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen.”_

_“My Lord –”_

_“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine.”_

_“My Lord!” Snape protested, raising his wand._

_“It cannot be any other way.” Said Voldemort. “I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.”_

_And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but Voldemort’s intention became clear. The snakes cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue._

_^”Kill”^_

_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape’s face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snakes fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor._

_“I regret it,” said Voldemort coldly._

_He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upwards, off Snape, who fell sideways on to the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck._

_Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere._

_Back in the tunnel and in his own mind, Harry opened his eyes: he had drawn blood, biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between the crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor._

_“Harry!” breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways, silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room._

_He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt as he saw Snape’s white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him; and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close._

_A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape’s throat._

_“Take … it … Take … it…”_

_Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do –_

_A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry’s robes slackened._

_“Look … at … me …” he whispered. **_

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, the hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

Harry stared at Snape… he couldn’t believe that such a strong-willed man was now dead.

Voldemort’s voice suddenly reverberated from the walls and floor, echoing through Hogwarts and Hogsmead, so that everyone still fighting would hear him.

“You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.”

“I speak now to Harry Potter. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences.”

“This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I will find you. I shall punish every last man, woman and child who have tried to conceal you from me. One hour Potter.”

“Harry, we’ve got to go!” Hermione pushed him to move.

“Yeah mate, there are others that need us” Ron added taking a moment to try to figure out how he felt knowing that Snape was never going to give him detention again.

Harry nodded, and then slowly stood up. With one last long look at Snape lying on the cold wooden floor, Harry ran all the way up to the headmaster’s office.

He needed to know what Snape was trying to tell him with those memories and maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore will have left something there for him too.

_**He figured it'd be a blessed relief to escape into someone else’s mind after seeing all of the dead lined up in the Great Hall._

_The memories swirled silvery-white and strange, without hesitation and feeling reckless abandonment, Harry dove in trying to assuage his grief.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After viewing the memories, Harry awoke laid out on the floor filled with terror. Unwilling to let it take control of him, Harry called for Kreacher & Fawkes.

“Go to the shrieking shack and collect Snape’s body, do not let it be defiled.” He said as soon as the house-elf and phoenix popped into the room.

Harry didn’t even wait for the pair to leave before he turned on his heel, flinging his Invisibility Cloak over himself, feeling more alive, more aware of his own living body then he ever had before, and walked out of the office, down the spiral staircase and past the gargoyle for the last time.

 

As he walked through the empty stone halls of the only home he had ever known, Harry thought on Dumbledore’s betrayal. He realized now that there was always a bigger plan in motion, he felt so foolish for not realizing it before – that Dumbledore wanted him to live for more than just himself.

The images of Fred, Lupin and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind’s eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe: Death was impatient…

Harry chuckled bitterly … after all he had failed hadn’t he? The bloody snake was still alive and now protected.

“Such incontrovertible truth… it must end and I must die” Harry thought as he passed the Great Hall without looking inside at Hermione and the Weasleys … all those others he had failed, those who had died and those who mourned.

 

He knew that he had parted from his friends long ago, that there would be no good-byes, no explanations. This was a journey he had to take on alone, they would do nothing but waste time and Harry was determined to do this one last thing as quickly as he could.

 

He paused just outside of the Entrance Hall, taking a moment to look back into the empty halls, perhaps hoping against hope that he would be noticed or sensed, to be stopped but the Cloak held true as it always had, before bracing himself and continuing on towards the forest.

 

Half way there he almost ran into Neville – one half of a pair carrying a body up to the castle. Harry looked down and felt another blow to his gut: Colin Creevey, though under-age he must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had done. He was so tiny in death, so still and quiet, completely unlike how Harry remembered him.

Oliver Wood took Colin into his arms, leaving Neville free to collect another person whether they were alive or not.

 

Harry took one last look towards the castle; people were starting to move around, collecting more of the dead or comforting others. He saw no hint of the ones he loved, no Hermione, no Luna, no Ron or other Weasleys.

He felt relieved in a way; would he ever have had the strength to stop looking at them or keep going to his death? He didn’t think he could have.

 

Harry moved over to Neville, who checking another body.

“Neville.”

“Blimey Harry! You nearly gave me heart failure!”

Harry had ducked behind a tree before removing the Cloak: his idea was born out of a desire to make absolutely sure.

Neville’s eyes narrowed “Where are you going, alone?” he asked suspiciously.

“Listen Nev, it’s all a part of the plan –”

“Harry you’re not –”

“No Neville, listen this is important. I might be out of sight for awhile. You know old Voldies snake? Neville he’s got a huge snake … calls it Nagini –”Harry rushes to get out.

“Yeah I’ve heard of it, what about it?” Neville asked.

“It needs to be killed – destroyed. Ron and Hermione know, but just in case they-”

Just the thought of it made Harry’s throat close up, but this was important – crucial – he had to be like Dumbledore, keep cool headed, ensure there were back-up plans in place and others to keep going.

 

“Just in case they’re – busy – and you get the chance…”

“Kill the snake?”

Harry nodded “Kill the snake”.

Neville opened his mouth to talk but Harry cut in over top of him.

“I’m fine Neville, promise, just have to do something Dumbledore entrusted to me alone before old Voldy dies.”

Neville patted Harry’s shoulder, released him and walked away to look for more bodies.

Harry wrapped his cloak back around him. He felt cold rippling over him as he came across Ginny kneeling beside a girl begging for her mother. Ginny was trying to comfort her and Harry heard the girl say she wanted to go home.

Harry too wanted to go home, but he was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had ever known. He, Snape and Voldemort, the abandoned boys had all found a home here … and they would all find death here soon too – it was only fitting after all; Harry thought.

 

He continued on his way, past Hagrid’s hut that loomed silently out of the darkness.

There were no lights or sounds from Fang scrabbling at the door, no booming welcome, no updates on Norbert…

He kept moving, and after what felt like years or seconds finally reached the forests edge.

 

A swarm of Dementors glided past, weaving amongst the trees; he could feel their chill.

He wasn’t sure he could pass through it; he didn’t have the strength left for a full Patronus.

He clung to each second he was alive, it was so unfair that others had years upon years to live, time to waste so much it dragged on.

Yet at the same time with every breath of cool air, the scent of grass, he thought he was unable to go on, but knew he must.

The long game had ended, the Snitch finally caught and time to leave the air…

Suddenly Harry remembered the Snitch. With numb fingers he fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and pulled it out.

_I open at the close._

Breathing hard and fast, it seemed that now he wanted time to go as slow as possible, it just sped up, with understanding coming so fast it bypassed thought all together.

This was the close. This was the moment and he pressed it to his lips with a softly whispered “I am about to die”.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After opening the Snitch and talking to his family, Harry moved through the forest, his hidden companions acting as Patroni, and together they marched in further, deeper and deeper.

Eventually they almost stumbled upon Dolohov and Yaxley, who after talking about Harry not showing up, turned and headed back to their master.

Harry and his family followed them, knowing he’d end up where he needed to go. He glanced sideways, his mother smiled at him and his father nodded encouragement.

Finally… finally they came to the clearing that Aragog had once lived. A fire burned in the middle of the clearing illuminating the completely silent crowd of watchful Death Eaters.

He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked terrified, defeated almost, and Narcissa whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension. All eyes were on Voldemort, who stood with his hands folded over the Elder Wand, looking like he could have been praying, or more likely, counting silently in his mind.

Nagini was still in her cage, floating behind Voldemort’s head, and she hissed a warning to her master as Dolohov and Yaxley re-entered the clearing.

“No sign of him, my Lord,” Dolohov said trying his best to avoid the red eyes and temper of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

“I thought he would come. I expected him to come.” Voldemort said in his high clear voice, his red eyes on the leaping flames.

Nobody spoke.

Harry’s hands were sweating as he removed his cloak, stuffing it in his pocket beneath his robes with his wand, he did not want to be tempted to fight for his life.

“I was it seems … mistaken” said Voldemort.

“You weren’t.” Harry said it as loudly as he was able, with all the force he could muster, not wanting to sound afraid.

The Resurrection Stone slipped from his numb fingers and Harry saw his parents, Sirius and Remus vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight.

Right at that moment, nothing mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them. The illusion was gone as fast as it had come.

The giants and Death Eaters all rose together with shouts, gasps, laughs and jeers.

Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, he stared as the boy moved towards him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled –

“HARRY! NO!”

He turned, the scream even more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound.

McGonagall was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. Her body shook the leaves near her as she strained desperately to get to him.

“NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU –?”

“QUIET!” shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Minerva was silenced.

Bellatrix, having jumped up, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her chest heaving in her excitement.

Only the flames and the snake moved, coiling and twisting behind the surface of the glittering cage floating behind Voldemort’s head.

Harry could feel the magic of his wand against his chest, but he made no move to draw it. He knew the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first.

Still, Harry and Voldemort looked at each other, the Dark Lord tilted his head to the side, considering the boy in front of him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

 

“Harry Potter” he said, very softly, “The boy who lived.”

No Death Eaters moved, they were waiting, everything was.

McGonagall was still struggling, Bellatrix was panting, and Harry though inexplicably of Snape, he’s blazing dark look, the feel of his breath when he lent in close to snarl at him in potions –

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded.

Harry looked back into the red eyes, wanting it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed his fear –

 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you Potter,” Voldemort said “in fact I’ve got a new spell to test out just for you … comes from Greece …over a thousand years old and is quite unpleasant”

Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes, he didn’t want to stand here listening to an evil spiel, he wanted to get on with it.

He saw the lip-less mouth move, a flash of brilliant blue-green light, and then everything was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Once more Harry awoke with his face pressed into the ground, this time with Dumbledore’s words echoing in his head “ _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?”_

The smell of the forest filled his nose; there were a few hard stones beneath him, his glasses cutting into his face.

Every inch of his body ached, the place the spell hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He didn’t dare stir, remaining exactly where he had fallen, his left arm bent out at an awkward angle and his mouth gaping slightly.

 

He somehow expected there to be cheers of triumph and jubilation at his death, but instead hurried footsteps, whispers and solicitous murmurs filled the air, through it all Harry could just make out the shocked sobs of Professor McGonagall.

“My Lord … _my Lord …_ ” It was Bellatrix’s voice, and she spoke fervently as if to a lover.

Harry wanted to be sick, didn’t dare to open his eyes, but allowed his other senses to explore his predicament. He could still feel the magic of his wand against his chest and a slight cushioning under his belly informed him that the Invisibility Cloak was also there, stuffed out of sight.

_“My Lord …”_

“That will do,” came Voldemort’s voice.

More footsteps, people moving away from the same spot. Desperate to see what was going on and why, Harry opened his eyes by a millimeter.

Voldemort seemed to be getting to his feet, various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowed lining the clearing.

Bellatrix alone remained, kneeling beside Voldemort, looking up at him with longing devotion.

Harry carefully closed his eyes once more, considering what he had seen.

Death Eaters had been gathered around their master, who seemed to have fallen to the ground … something must have happened when he had hit Harry with the unknown spell that looked a lot like the Killing Curse yet oddly different.

Had the evil bastard collapsed too? It very much looked like it.

Both of them had fallen unconscious, however briefly, and both of them had now returned…

“My Lord, let me –”

“I do not require assistance,” Voldemort snarled coldly, and even though he didn’t see it, Harry imagined Bellatrix retracting a helpful hand.

“The boy … Is he dead?” There was complete silence in the clearing, no-one approached Harry, but he could feel their concentrated gaze, it seemed to press him harder into the ground, he was terrified that a finger or an eyelid would twitch.

 

“You,” Voldemort said, pointing his wand at one of the crowd. There was a bang and a small shriek of pain.

“Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead.”

Harry didn’t know who had been sent to check, he could only lie there, his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time noting, small comfort though it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that not all had gone as planned.

Hands, softer than expected, touched Harry’s face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath the collar of his shirt, down over his heart. He could feel her long hair, her fast breathing and knew she could feel the steady pounding of life under his chest.

“Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?” the whisper barely audible, her lips less than an inch from his ear and her head bent so low her long hair shielded his face from onlookers.

“Yes” he breathed back.

Harry felt the hand on his chest tighten, her fingers and nails digging in to him.

Then it was quickly withdrawn, she had sat up.

“He is dead!” Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

And now they shouted, yelling in triumph, stamping their feet ... but through all of it Harry could hear a high awful keening sound, almost like a dying animal, rising from a section in the crowd; it took Harry a moment to realize that it was Prof. McGonagall. He opened his eyes a slit and saw her slumped, hanging against her bindings to the tree, emitting that awful sound with tears freely running down her somewhat battered face.

All the while the sky was lit up with bursts of red and silver wandlight shooting into the air in celebration.

 

Still feigning death, understanding hit Harry like a bludger to the head.

The only way that Mrs. Malfoy would be permitted to enter Hogwarts and find her son, was as part of the conquering army. She obviously no longer cared if Voldemort won or not.

 

“You see?” Voldemort screeched over the tumult. “Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _CRUCIO!_ ”

Harry was expecting it; he knew his body wouldn’t be allowed to be left unsullied upon the Forest floor. He knew Voldemort would have to inflict humiliation on his corpse to prove his victory.

Unexpectedly he was lifted into the air and it took all his determination to remain limp, yet the pain he was expecting didn’t come.

He was thrown into the air three times, his glasses flew from his face as his head hit the ground, he felt his wand slip a little beneath his robes and he could hear his Head of House screaming at the Dark Lord to leave his body alone, but he kept himself limp and lifeless. When he finally fell to the ground for the last time the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter.

“Now we go to the castle, and show them who the victor is. You McGonagall … you will tell them what has become of their _hero_ ” Voldemort said, sneering the last word.

“Leave the body, none must touch it … now go, go and take the castle for me!” Voldemort commanded his followers.

 

Harry heard Bellatrix’s high pitched giggle, then the crowd started to move, he could hear his professor struggling to get to him – to try and take him with her, but she was forcefully being dragged away from the clearing.

In what felt like no time and yet years all rolled into one, the clearing was empty except for Voldemort who paused by Harry and kicked him in the head with a sound of disgust.

“If I didn’t need your body for such an important ritual later, I would take you to the castle and show those pathetic fools just how badly you failed them.” Voldemort muttered, and then kicked him once more in the head, before turning and walking away.

 

Harry lies there, in pain, dizzy from the blows to his head. Having fought to keep consciousness all this time, he finally gives into the darkness and pain that’s been coursing though him since being hit by Voldemort’s spell.

Slowly he knows no more.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Up at the castle Minerva tells everyone that Harry died, and Neville, with a cry of “FOR HARRY!” beheads the giant snake Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor to everyone’s shock.

The battle raged on after that, neither side willing to back down.

After hours more of fighting, the Death Eaters have just breached the great doors of the castle, flooding into the Entrance Hall.

Voldemort takes note of the quarter moons position and finally heads back into the Forest.

“My Lord, where are you going? The castle is almost ours!” Bellatrix asks devotedly

“I have a ritual to perform … and never question me again Bella! _Crucio!”_ snarled Voldemort.

When he arrives back in the clearing it’s to find Potters body gone.

“POTTER!!!” Voldemort screams.

Suddenly, there is a rustling in the undergrowth and what sounds like a hoof pawing at the ground.

Bellowing greatly, a Minotaur bursts through the foliage and charges at the snake-like Dark Lord.

Voldemort casts the killing curse, but the bright green light just seems to roll over the creatures head and down its spine. Before he has time to cast again, the Minotaur’s horns pierce his heart and head.

 

Grunting with a bit of effort, the Minotaur pulls its horns free from the tree the body had been pinned to.

The Minotaur doesn’t know why it’s here; just that it had barely awoken – still disoriented – when this … thing barged into its territory.

On instinct it got up and challenged the intruder, the stupid thing didn’t seem to understand so he charged and gored it dead.

With a satisfied snort the Minotaur shook his great head and flung the body away.

 

“My … my Lord?...”

The minotaur swung his head around and saw another intruder, this one looked different than the last one, a female who clutched at her arm, but he wasn’t about to let these things steal his small territory.

He snorted then bellowed at the female. She shrieked in terror before turning and running.

He chased her all the way to the edge of the forest. Pausing uncertainly, he saw even more of the strange creatures; something in the back of his head was telling him they were witches and wizards.

They were fighting each other in a heaving, swarming mass. He nervously pawed the ground again.

The female he had chased was running towards the other white faced, dark pelted creatures who were also clutching their arms to their chests as they fought (“ _Wizards and witches in Death Eater garb”_ his mind supplied) screaming that her Lord was dead.

 

Multiple popping sounds heralded the arrival of more creatures, these ones with red pelts (“ _Aurors”_ his mind said).

They seemed to gather the DarkPelts together before taking them away, other RedPelts looked as if they were tending to the Young or hurt.

 

After a little while a few of the RedPelts started to head his way with the female DarkPelt ( _“Bellatrix”_ his mind snarled).

Tossing his head, he moved back into his forest, hiding from these odd, yet familiar looking things and followed them back to his clearing.

Staying silent and out of sight he watched as they searched the surrounding forest before picking a small black fragile object up and then approached the thing he had triumphed over. He was pleased, yet still slightly disgruntled when they removed the body from his glade – after all, now how was he to prove that he was strong and could look after any potential Mate or Young?

 

Still he was not quite Full-grown and there were more of them then he thought he could manage just yet, so he followed them back out to the edge of his newly expanded and unchallenged territory to make sure they were gone.

Hovering in the shadows he watched as the ones left behind cheered upon seeing his first successful goring.

Feeling smug about so many others appreciating his triumph, he turned and headed back to his glade. It wasn’t a Labyrinth, but it was his and he knew that soon enough he would find his own, then he could start the Mating Ritual as soon as he found the right Scent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/7/2015: Just fixed a part of this chapter that I realized was missing a tiny bit of info needed in the later chapters.

CHAPTER 6

 

The Minotaur had taken control of most of the forest after that first goring.

In that time he had watched as the BigNoHorns or the BigOne ( _“Hagrid”_ his mind seemed to whisper) had come into his territory and taken boulders and trees away. BigNoHorns never interfered with the other creatures of his forest, in fact the BigOne would stop and help injured creatures.

The first time the Minotaur witnessed BigNoHorns approach an injured Unicorn, he stepped out between them, his teeth bared and snorted a warning.

 

Funnily enough, BigNoHorns just sat on the ground and made silly little sounds that seemed to sooth something within him. Slowly he had allowed the BigOne to shuffle closer until he could touch the small Unicorn.

After that the Minotaur made a habit of following the gentle BigOne.

BigNoHorns would always talk to him, telling him how the castle repairs were going, how the Death Eater trials were proceeding – it took a while for him to realize that these Death Eaters were the DarkPlets he had seen.

 

The gentle BigOne also told him all about this boy, a warrior, named Harry (something inside the Minotaur would twinge every time he heard the name) and how even in death he was still saving people. How he had left instructions with his house-elf to care for Headmaster Snape and had given all the proof needed to save the new Headmaster from a place called Azkaban to his personal Banking Goblin who refused to read The Last Will & Testament of Harry Potter but wouldn’t say why.

Every time the BigOne paused in his talking he would tilt his head to the side and then randomly say a name, at first the Minotaur didn’t understand, but then he realized that BigNoHorns was trying to name him and if he didn’t put a stop to it right away BigNoHorns would continue to call him by whatever he had come up with.

At one point early on BigNoHorns had been calling him BlackHoof, BlackHorn, followed with LongHorny and then a few others regarding his horns that the Minotaur thought were inappropriate – though if he could talk like BigOne, he would have happily told him that he was calling himself SharpHorn.

After all he took time every day to make sure they were as shiny, sharp and sturdy as he could make them … they were very important to any Minotaur – their pride and joy until a Mate could be found, and even then if you let your horns become dull and blunt you risked losing your Mate to any old Challenger.

 

Then a few days after BigOne had told him that the Headmaster was free and had returned to the castle, SharpHorn saw BigNoHorns talking with a long furred DarkPelt who had a large unusual nose. SharpHorn instantly named him StrangeOne for the moment although like so many other times his mind supplied another name _“Snape”_.

BigNoHorn was telling StrangeOne about him, how he lived in the forest but seem to be friendly as long as you weren’t a threat to those he considered his own. The StrangeOne shook his head, waved his hand dismissively and then headed into SharpHorn's forest with a scoff.

 

SharpHorn followed him to a number of different patches of plants that StrangeOne seemed to get somewhat excited about as he carefully plucked them up, stored them and softly put them in his basket.

SharpHorn tilted his head wondering what StrangeOne could possibly want with such unpleasant plants. Curiosity eventually got the better of him and he crept even closer.

StrangeOne seemed to be muttering to himself: “10 vials of Bubotuber pus, Belladonna - 50 stalks and 200 seeds, 60 Death-Caps, 60 Deadlyius, 3 medium sized bundles of Knotgrass, and 472 Nux Myristica …”

As SharpHorn crept closer still, he caught the softest wisp of scent, he couldn’t help himself. He stepped out into the tiny clearing that StrangeOne had just finished taking the odd shaped nuts from.

StrangeOne startled, spun into a defensive stance and drew his wand on SharpHorn very quickly.

SharpHorn tilted his head and made a low guttural noise meant to sooth, but it seemed to only make StrangeOne nervous, so taking a hint from BigOne, SharpHorn slowly sat where he was and keeping a close eye on StrangeOne tried to look into his basket while making the low guttural sound again.

 

StrangeOne tipped his own head but didn’t lower his wand any. Slowly he pulled the basket back behind his long DarkPelt. SharpHorn made an unhappy noise and shuffled around until he could see the basket again.

StrangeOne didn’t seem to understand which meant that they went through the process a few more times before it seemed to click in his tiny hornless head.

“You’re curious as to what I have gathered?” StrangeOne asked.

SharpHorn made his low guttural sound again and carefully shuffled closer.

“So long as you do not touch them, nor attack me, I suppose you may look” StrangeOne said after a short pause where he studied the Minotaur.

 

Severus had not believed Hagrid when he had warned him about a young minotaur living in the Forbidden Forest.

 _‘Then again, why should I have when the last one died over a thousand years ago in Greece?’_ the Potions Master thought.

And without a doubt this minotaur was young … in fact young enough to still have somewhat protective parents around …

Severus quickly took in his surroundings, even though he knew he would never sense an attack coming.

“Perhaps you should go back to your Elders … I do not intend to be gorged over your curiosity” Severus told the Minotaur.

SharpHorn looked up at those words … he didn’t have any Elders, he knew that he should still be in their territory but even expanding his own he had looked for them to no avail.

He made a sad sound and crept a tiny bit further, getting closer to the basket and that enticing scent StrangeOne possessed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

After copying what he had done that first time with StrangeOne an un-known number of times, he was finally able to follow him closely and even helped with gathering the strange things this _“Human”_ seemed so interested in.

He even knew its real name now: _“Severus”_ , such a strange sound that SharpHorn had quite some fun trying to get a similar sounding noise to be recognised.

Once Severus understood, SharpHorn started to try and tell him what his own name was … perhaps impulsively grabbing Severus’s hand and putting it onto the tip of his right horn was not the way to go, he latter thought.

Still Severus was smart for a Human and after he had sulked for a bit, he finally worked out what he was being told. SharpHorn was quite impressed honestly, humans had such tiny heads... not even big enough for a pair of horns.

“Well SharpHorn, I will be back tomorrow night to collect some ingredients that must be picked during the full moon. Perhaps you will join me, perhaps not, either way I shall see you when I next gather ingredients.” Severus said as he stood up and dusted off his robes – another word SharpHorn had learnt, though he never meant to out of Severus's embarrassment.

 

#%**FLASHBACK**%#

Severus had come into the Forest again; SharpHorn stepped out of the trees to his left. There was no basket this time so SharpHorn started to lead the way back to his new glade, the one he had only just claimed as his own after winning it from a lone Centaur a few days ago.

It was pretty perfect for not being a Labyrinth, it had a nice cosy cave with a big warm nest full of soft straw and pelts that he had collected, there was a small waterfall near the caves entrance with a little creek winding around one side of the clearing and best of all was the moss-covered top of his cave, where he liked to stretch out and sunbathe. He even moved some boulders around to make somewhere for Severus to sit and eat off of the ground.

 

Severus had the Scent and SharpHorn was determined to make this Human his by proving he had a nice den, could provide for and protect him.

It was such a nice day to sunbathe, so hot his hide started to sweat attractively; at least he thought so for a Minotaur.

When they got to his glade, he encouraged Severus to sunbathe with him, the man was somewhat uneasy at first, but eventually SharpHorn got him to lie down.

Sometime later Severus got up, climbed down the side of the cave and after drinking from the clear stream, started to remove his pelt. SharpHorn, not knowing any better and thinking it was the beginnings of a Human Mating Ritual eagerly jumped down and started his own Ritual.

 

He tossed his head happily and made a few quick deep bellows of welcome before prancing up to Severus and circling him, getting as close as he could to rub against him, without knocking him over. Then he retreated into the woods near his cave before coming back with the sparkly vines he had found a few days ago wrapped up his arms, around his waist and over the base of his horns.

Once more he tossed his head and bellowed before gracefully prancing around his Chosen, in ever smaller circles, showing off his glade, the sharpness of his horns, his strength and the pretty things he could give.

 

Severus just stood there, his mouth slightly agape and confusion clear on his face. The Potions Master turned Headmaster had no idea what was happening, at least not completely, not until SharpHorn got close to him again and started making THAT noise.

 

Severus had spent a rare summer away from his Father on his  Mother's Uncle’s farm as a young boy and had witnessed the mating habits between a bull and its chosen cow. Needles to say Severus freaked out like never before.

SharpHorn didn’t understand what went wrong, at first he thought that running and chasing was a part of the Human Mating Ritual, but he eventually stopped chasing Severus as he came to the edge of the Forest and sadly watched his Chosen run away to the castle that called to him.

 

That night and the few more that passed after, SharpHorn slept under Severus’s black pelt; sad and confused. Perhaps his Chosen had run because SharpHorn hadn't yet proven that he could protect his Mate?

It took a few sunrises and sunsets before Severus came back and painstakingly explained that he had simply gotten too hot in his black robes and was just trying to cool down without using his magic for such a simple task.

#%* END FLASHBACK*%#


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter :)  
> Da_Foosa

 

Chapter 8

 

After fleeing the unknown and unexpected Mating Ritual, he had retrieved all of the books he could get his potion stained fingers on about the Mythical Beast.

To say that he was shocked at being Chosen by the thought-to-be-extinct Minotaur would be like saying that Voldemort was a fuzzy bunny!

From the small amount of information that was consistent throughout the scrolls and books, Severus was able to piece together that the Chosen’s natural scent had a lot to do with a Minotaur choosing a Mate, but other than that, all he was able to find out was that Minotaurs were meant to be flesh-eating beasts and that the Last Minotaur was killed by Theseus - who volunteered to slay the so called monster, so that the youths and maidens of Greece would no longer have to be sacrificed.

 

When Severus came back on the evening of the full moon, he was still a little apprehensive of the Minotaur’s behavior towards him.

But after visiting the first small patch of Moondew without incident Severus started to relax.

By the time he had gathered a large amount of elusive plant, some Moon-Stone and Moon-Flowers, he had almost forgotten that the Minotaur was likely watching him from the shadows.

 

He was just setting the basket down before stretching his back when he heard the snap of a twig and an irritated growling from behind him.

He spun quickly, raising his wand as his eyes widened at seeing a transformed Fenrir Greyback stalking towards him. Snarling furiously Greyback charged him.

 

SharpHorn was glad that he had decided to follow Severus all over the Forest that night when he started to smell something rank. It followed his Chosen for half the night before it attacked.

With a bellow of challenge SharpHorn jumped into the path of the attack on Severus, but because of the angle he had intercepted the foul creature with he was bowled over, allowing the werewolf to get a good grip and sink its teeth into SharpHorns shoulder, causing him to bellow with pain.

As the two magical beasts fought ferociously, Snape cast a defensive field around himself, called his personal house-elf to take the basket back to his personal lab not wanting to have wasted a productive nights gathering, then turned to step into battle.

SharpHorn had thrown Greyback off in the short amount of time it had taken and Severus started throwing silver spells at the foul creature.

Slicing through Greybacks’ left arm, Snape watched in satisfaction as the wound sizzled and smoked while SharpHorn charge again.

 

The almost grown Minotaur was concentrating on the threat to his Chosen, but as he fought it didn’t go unnoticed that this was the perfect chance to show the Human his strength and skill in battle, that he would be a good protector.

Charging the foul smelling werewolf, SharpHorn lowered his head, gored the disgusting thing and tossed his massive head, throwing the werewolf away from Severus before he turned and prepared another attack.

Greyback was snarling the whole time, but landed with a whimper and was trying to drag his unresponsive body away from his should-be prey when the Minotaur stomped up to him. The wolf looked up, staring at the half bull-man and with a last short-lived howl to the moon, watched as the massive hooves came down.

 

Severus had obviously seen a lot under Voldemort’s reign, but found he had to turn away as SharpHorn essentially trampled the rabid wolf.

When his challenger finally gave up his last breath and stopped twitching, SharpHorn lifted his head to the night sky bellowing in triumph to announce his win as he spread his arms wide to show off his muscles.

Severus turned back around at the noise, and raising an eyebrow, asked “Are you done with the melodramatic display of victory?”

The Potions Master was a little surprised to see the somewhat sheepish expression take over the Minotaur’s face but noted the proud way the half bull held himself, subtly displaying his form for Severus to peruse.

“Yes, yes… well done. Your stronger then that rabid mutt was, I do not need the after show thank-you” Severus drawled.

SharpHorn took a step towards his Chosen but stumbled with a bullish groan of pain, before forcing himself to stand tall, still trying to impress Severus.

Rolling his eyes, Snape pointed to a log just outside of the clearing and told the Minotaur to sit, muttering about Dunderheads and all brawn.

When SharpHorn was seated the Potions Master started tending to the beasts wounds and once that was done, he turned and headed towards the castle as the sun continued to rise, unaware of his silent stalker who was still trying to protect him.

Sighing at how the night was spent, Severus headed towards his chambers hoping to get at least a half hours sleep before breakfast, silently growling when he got waylaid by Filch ranting about the little pests called students.

He was finally halfway to his rooms when the cretins swarmed the hallways for breakfast.

Scowling so no-one else would try to talk to him, he was about to head down a less crowded corridor when he heared the panicked screams behind him.

 

SharpHorn followed Severus up to the castle, his instincts telling him to keep close to his Chosen after the attack. Once inside something started telling him that he had finally found his Labyrinth, so he made sure to put his own scent everywhere he went, rubbing his hands over the soft tapestries, scraping his horns along the stones and scuffing his hooves on the floor.

Suddenly his Labyrinth was overrun with tiny Human-intruders of all shapes and sizes, who once they saw him started screaming and running, hurting his ears and attracting his eyes. Instinct told him to gore these fast moving little beings, to make sure his claim on the castle as his Maze was complete, but he knew he couldn’t, his mind screaming at him to find somewhere isolated-quiet-safe.

Controlling himself so he wouldn’t hurt the confusing tiny-intruders, he turned and followed another instinct, letting his hooves take him, and finally slinking into a wet, musty smelling room with lots of little identical hiding spots.

 

Having turned to run back the way he had came, Severus was surprised to see SharpHorn inside the castle, surrounded by idiotic students screaming and running; two things guaranteed to make a Minotaur attack.

Ordering the students to get out of the hallway, Severus was shocked to see SharpHorn start to freak out and run away from the students instead of charging them. He followed SharpHorn back down towards the first floor, surprised to see him slink into Myrtles bathroom.

 

When he finally caught up and entered the first floor girl’s bathroom he didn’t immediately see SharpHorn. Upon closer inspection though, he found the Minotaur crammed into one of the toilet cubicles, the tips of his horns sticking up above the cubicle attempting to hide.

Trying not to snigger at the large beast Severus just stood there, arms crossed over his chest and brow raised waiting, like he would with any of the students.

Finally after a short staring match, SharpHorn cautiously crept out, poking his head around the stall corner and making sure it was still safe before coming out and eagerly standing close to his Chosen.

“Stay here brat” Severus sighed before going out into the hall, casting a _Silencio_ on the bathroom followed by a _Sonorus_.

“Attention all Professors and Prefects, please escort all students to the Great Hall immediately.” Finishing the spells he went back into the bathroom to find SharpHorn had followed him towards the door.

The Minotaur was constantly checking the doorway and trying to stand much too close for Snape’s comfort.

“Still trying to protect me hmm?” the Headmaster murmured curiously.

A rumbling noise and firm hands slipping onto his waist were the only response he got.

“Come along then you insufferable beast” Snape said, leading the way out into the halls and back out to the Forest.

Once he had deposited the Minotaur back in his glade, Severus went back up to the castle to deal with the frightened students, mindless rumors and talking to the staff.

 

Over the next month Severus had to escort SharpHorn out of the castle two dozen times. When SharpHorn had been found outside of the Headmasters quarters, Severus called another staff meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

SharpHorn shuffled from one hoof to the other as he waited, his Severus had guided him into a strange room within his labyrinth before leaving him there.

He could hear the voices of all the tiny intruders on the other side of the wooden door that his Chosen had previously left through & did not like the idea of being away from Severus's side.

After all, the tiny intruders ("children" his mind snapped) could be cruel & dangerous, being so tiny they could get almost anywhere.  
Plus his Chosen had ranted about the imbecilic little cretins just last moonrise.

A hush suddenly seemed to come over the other room & he could hear the soothing melodic tones of his Chosens' voice.

He rumbled softly in reply & shuffled closer to the door, nudging it open to see, maybe this was a Human Mating Custom where they proudly claimed the other?

SharpHorn huffed, Humans were such interestingly strange creatures with their funny removable pelts... no, not pelts... robes, that's what they were called.

Not to mention the removable hard hoofs that hid soft wiggly useless fingers.

Absently he wondered if all Humans hid the useless fingers, that maybe it was similar to a Minotaurs sheath? Something only revealed to one's Mate?

He startled when Severus was suddenly in front him, guiding him out into a large cave-room with the top missing, allowing the sun to beat down but without the heat or wind reaching him.

  
SharpHorn tilted his head to the side & slightly upwards, his eyes half squinted in curiosity to look at it as he was guided along, not entirely trusting it, but feeling as if he knew it all the same.

Severus led him up to higher ground with other fully grown Humans sitting along it above the tiny intruders, all respectfully lowering their gazes, just enough that he knew that they weren't Challengers but still be able to watch what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

SharpHorn kept a close eye on all the tiny intruders as Severus spoke.

He still didn't trust them, especially the tiny green one's who would try to harm him but would turn & run away at his first huff, obviously they were still testing their might, weren't grown enough for a Mate or Young like SharpHorn was.

 

Then again the tiny blue one's weren't much better, always following him around & getting in the way of his Courtship - this SharpHorn found to be most annoying.

 

Thinking of this, SharpHorn crept closer to his Severus, adding in a bit of Mating display when he had Severus's attention.

He did so enjoy his Chosen turning color that way, such a fascinating thing, going from his normal pale to a pretty pink shade.

SharpHorn decided he liked it so much that he had to tell Severus & proceeded to gently rub the velvety softness of his muzzle against his Chosens face.

Unfortunately Severus didn't seem to like it, as he pushed against SharpHorns chest & grumbled about over affectionate oafs who needed to sit down.

 

Eventually the strange meeting finished & Severus came back to stand in front of the young Minotaur holding out he's hand.

SharpHorn hesitantly took his Chosens hand & followed him to each of the 4 groups, where he learnt that each color was it's own tribe - SharpHorn decided that he still did not like the shiny white pelted green one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been two moons since Severus spoke to the others in SharpHorns Labyrinth & in that time the young Minotaur had quite thoroughly explored his castle, finding even more, tinier creatures who seemed to be very good at finding food & he had even discovered the quiet heart of his Labyrinth.

 

On nights that Severus wasn't patrolling, SharpHorn created he's den, bringing in all of his pelts & other pretties from his forest glen.

One night as he was bringing back the last of he's shimmery vines, SharpHorn spotted some of the strange smelly plants that Severus seemed to be so taken with & after winding his pretty vines around his horns for safety, tried grabbing the sharp, black & wiggly plant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two moons since Severus had spoken to the students about SharpHorn & in that time he had become use to the beast eating breakfast with everyone in the Great Hall.

 

This morning though, the Potions Master was becoming concerned as the morning meal was finishing up & there'd been no sight of horn nor hide.

 

After the students went on their way to classes, Severus headed into the castle to search, trying to find SharpHorns den which turned out to be futile.

 

By lunch he was on his way out to the greenhouses, when he heard two familiar voices talking to Hagrid about a strange noise they'd heard from the forest & questioning the half giant about any illegal pets.

 

On a gut feeling, the Headmaster listened in, before turning on a heel & heading to the forest.

A few feet from the trees Severus heard a pathetic sound, indicating that something was stuck, he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

 

There in a well shaded, damp crop of trees was SharpHorn, looking tired & sheepish, pinned to a rock by the vines of a Devil's Snare.

The young Minotaur was trussed up with shimmery vines wrapped around it's horns, Devils Snare wrapped around it's legs, torso, arm's & horns, & it was obvious that the beast had struggled at least a bit as the vines were digging in.

 

Seeing Severus, SharpHorn bleeted at him pitifully, before trying to bite at the closest black vine.

Severus couldn't help himself, he's lips twitched, shoulders shook & then he started laughing as SharpHorn continued trying to nip at the bloody plant.

SharpHorn took a moment to glare at his amused Chosen before trying to bite the unexpectedly hostile plant again, causing Severus to bellow out yet another laugh.

 

Eventually Severus calmed down enough to cast the appropriate spell to free SharpHorn & then explained what the plant was, trying to figure out what the Minotaur was wanting with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful comments & for sticking with this fic after all this time.
> 
> I have NOT abandoned this fic, I've just been dealing with losses in the family, writers block & even more bad family news mixed in with moving house/town & getting a new job.
> 
> Please keep being patient with me & I'll write/post more of the fic when I can.
> 
> ♡ Da_Foosa


	11. Chapter 11

 

As Severus spoke, SharpHorn kept an eye on the hostile plant (Severus had said it was called Devils Snare & SharpHorm thought it fit it's bloody name perfectly).

 

When Severus started collecting some of the plant SharpHorn huffed & stomped his hoof, how was he supposed to give the unholy thing as a Courting Gift if his Chosen decided to get it himself??

After all, Courting Gifts were all about proving that he could provide anything his Chosen might want or need... Not that he needed help getting out of the clutches of a stupid plant & then letting his future Mate collect it himself!

 

Severus looked over his shoulder upon hearing the Minotaur stomp its hoof & quietly chuckled upon realizing that the creature was full on pouting as it's tail swished with clear annoyance.

It did not take long for the Potions Master to realize just what had gotten up the beasts snout.

Clearly, he was not meant to be harvesting the young shoots of Devils Snare himself.

 

SharpHorn waited unhappily as his Severus got all the plant he wanted & then sullenly followed his Chosen back up to his Labyrinth.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was three days later that Severus noticed something wrong with SharpHorn, normally the beast was waiting outside of his chambers each morning, would follow him down to the Great Hall for breakfast & then, while Severus was busy with the work of being Headmaster, Sharphorn would patrol the castle & grounds.

But the last three days, SharpHorn would be late to the Great Hall of a morning, yet be the first to leave & he also was not in the castle until dinner each night.

 

When Severus asked where he was all the time, SharpHorn just rumbled at him & gently rubbed his snout over the Potion Masters hair.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On the walk back up to the Labyrinth, SharpHorn decided that if he couldn't get to use the hostile plant as a Courting Gift, then he'd just have to look for something else.

So he started foraging through his forest, looking for anything of use or that was exceptionally pretty.

On his second night of foraging SharpHorn witnessed something fall out of the sky, at first he didn't know what to do... He was very deep in the forest & when the thing fell it shook the ground fiercely.

 

After a few minutes of hesitation he decided to try & find it, who knew if it was something that he'd have to chase off of his territory.

It took him most of the night to track it down & when he did it was to find that it had half dug itself into the ground & whatever it was seemed to have the ability to use heat & fire.

 

He bellowed at the intruder but it didn't even move an inch, eventually he sat & watched it for the rest of the night, partially to keep an eye on the fires & partially to make sure it wasn't a threat.

 

Over the following day & nights, SharpHorn returned to the strange new creatures hole.

It never moved once, but over the days & nights it did start to cool down, to the point that SharpHorn was able to scrabble down into it's hole.

 

He knew that his disappearances were worrying his Severus but he just HAD to keep coming back.

SharpHorn finally discovered about a week after it fell, that the creature was infact some strange kind of stone & not a creature at all.

He took the time to carefully dig it out & slowly moved it into the very back of his old cave, once it was settled SharpHorn wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

 

Should he try licking it? Maybe it was some kind of food-stone?

SharpHorn made a disgusted grunt... No, definitely not something to eat.

Maybe he could use it to sharpen his teeth, hoofs & horns?

Again SharpHorn moved in & tried to bite it, only to jerk backwards... That HURT! Maybe it was a threat after all?

 

He watched it distrustfully for a long time after that just to make sure.

Then, when it didn't do anything, he decided to try his Horns on it.

SharpHorn tilted his head to the left a bit, so he could concentrate on that horn only, then went to scrape against the stone, but instead of going along the edge as planned, it seemed to bump his horn towards the middle.

 

IT HAD CAUGHT HIS HORN!!!  WITHOUT MOVING!!

With a terrified bellow, SharpHorn wrenched himself free & quickly backed away.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
